mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Gamia Q3 (Shin)
Gamia Q3 is one of the five Gamia Q androids. Unlike her sisters, Gamia Q3 returned in later episodes of Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! as both an investigation tool and later as an ally partnered to Inspector Ankokuji. Appearance Gamia Q3 initially had the same appearance as the other Gamia Q; having long blonde hair in pigtails, blue eyes, wears a red sleeveless sweater with a white skirt and belt, and black boots. After being repaired she dons a cape with no clothes underneath similar to her original counterpart from the Mazinger Z manga. Ankokuji also envisions and dresses up Q3 in different outfits including an apron with nothing else on. This reveals Q3's robotic joints. Personality Q3 is like the other Gamia Q, a machine that strictly follows its programing and orders without question or prejudice. However, unlike her 'sisters' Q3 shows some degree of concern or sentience, warning Inspector Ankokuji of surging energy and telling him to leave. After being fully repaired, she no longer has any directive to kill Koji or his allies, and now aims to protect Tsubasa. Abilities and Equipment Like the other Gamia Q, Q3 is highly quick, agile, and skilled in martial arts; able to effortlessly overpower the average human. Her metal hair can be manipulated to attack and restrain, it is capable of cutting through most materials and with pinpoint accuracy. As Q3 is an android, she is able to be controlled through some programming, such as when Kenzo reprogrammed her to reverse the polarity of the Photon Power Fortress. History Q3 was sent with Gamia Q1 and Q2 to assassinate Koji Kabuto under Baron Ashura's order while his/her Mechanical Beasts attacked some of Japan's major cities. As they found Koji, the gynoids attacked but were intercepted by Kurogane 5. As Gamia Q1 and Q2 were destroyed, Q3's body was brought to Tsubasa Nishikiori who then brought it to Yanosuke Yumi at the Photon Lab. Tsubasa left for Germany to repair Q3 with help from Dr. Heinrich in order to get information out of her. Kenzo revealed himself through a hologram, while telling everyone who saw him that he made the Gamia Q androids, including a majority of the Mechanical Beasts. Inspector Ankokuji, who came with Koji, reactivated Q3 while gaining an attraction to her. Q3 told him to leave as the room they are in was about to surge with energy. It did just that with the Inspector and Q3 inside. For a while, it was assumed that Q3 was destroyed along with the Inspector, but they turned up later in the series after the Mazinger Z's battle with Energer Z. Ankokuji explained that Kenzo rescued them and reprogrammed Q3 to protect Tsubasa. Tsubasa was weary of this claim and had the Kurogane 5 imprison them both. When Viscount Pygman attacked the Photon Lab after Dr. Yumi blew it up, Ankokuji and Q3 attacked Pygman with a liquid chemical that caused Pygman to decompose his initial form and revert to his true appearance. As he is killed by Blade, Q3 wonders who he was, but Ankokuji tells her that it is another story. As the Photon Lab becomes the Photon Fortress, Q3 acts on a hidden program given to her by Kenzo to reverse the polarity of the Photon Energy to damage the Hell King Gordon. After the battle is over, Q3 along with the others watch on as the Mycenae Empire rises to the surface. Category:Shin Mazinger Characters Category:Anime Characters